paranormanfandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Babcock
Norman Babcock (voiced by Kodi Smit-McPhee) is the main character of the movie ParaNorman. Norman is a 11-year-old boy with the ability to see and speak to the dead. Everyone else doesn't believe him, including his parents, and some makes fun of him. He tries not to let it bug him, but he later reveals it bothers him greatly. As he stews in his room his father talks to his mother about Norman's granduncle, the town's local bum, Mr. Prenderghast. Prenderghast approaches him, telling him he's the only one who can stop the witch's curse as Prenderghast, who can see and talk to the dead as well, has done. Neil Downe, Norman's new living friend, scares Prenderghast off after Norman refuses to take up Prenderghast's cause. Later, after being approached by the spirit of a now dead Prenderghast, Norman resolves to do it. This leads on a wild night of Norman first getting the book, off the corpse of his uncle, escaping the cursed seven judges with Neil, Neil's brother Mitch and his older sister Courtney. During the quest to find where the witch was buried, The witch's spirit attacks Norman directly, revealing the truth. The witch was just a small girl who could talk to ghost, named Agatha (an indirectly related ancestor). Agatha's ability was considered witchcraft by the seven who sentenced her to be hanged. After the revealing of this, Norman in the present is confronted by the seven zombie judges, who he verbally shames for their fearful reaction to her abilities. The leader of the zombies, Judge Hopkins , admits their wrong doings and wish to repent, however unknowing to the the seven and Norman's group the town's people have gathered to destroy the zombies. Norman first speaks up in the defense of the zombies, but is almost lynched by the angry mob, some who believes it may be his work. It is only when the rest of his group stands beside him do the people believe him. After a secondary attack by the spirit of Agatha, Norman takes Judge Hopkins as his guide. This leads him into the heart of the forest at the tree Agatha was buried under, where he is forced to confront Agatha, whose spirit is overwhelmed by hate. Agatha rages against Norman, who tries repeatedly to calm her by sympathy, she even attempts to kill him but he holds firm. When she finally calms down, Norman is shown a bit of her past; she then passes to the other side, leaving Norman to be found by his family. Norman's family, even his skeptical father, acccepts his ability to see the dead and they live happily ever after. Quotes *''"I didn't ask to be born this way..."'' *''"''THE DEAD ARE COMING!!!"'' *"He's my dad. He shouldn't be afraid of me..."'' *''"That's, uh... not his chin."'' *''"I'm Norman... Norman Babcock... you don't actually know me but I know you I need to learn your lesson."'' *''"Is everyone alright? No one got bitten?"'' *''"Everyone in the real world thinks I'm a freak! And you know what? Maybe they're right. Maybe I am a freak, but I never ask for your help. Just go!"'' *''"You're just like them Agatha, you're a bully!"'' *''"There's always someone out there for you. Somewhere."'' *''"How could you? She was just a little kid... she was no different than me!"'' *''"I keep telling you Neil... I like to be alone." *"So whenever you wake up, you play this mean game, but you don't play fair!"'' *''"Sex and violence."'' Trivia Movie *Norman has actually called himself a freak before.he finally swore at Courtney *Norman was told to never talk to Mr Prenderghast. *Norman enjoys watching zombie movies with his deceased Grandma, who wishes to act as his guardian, and talks to his ghost friends. Norman also plays baseball, as shown in one of the pictures in the movies intro. *Norman is constantly bullied by Alvin and his friends. Book * According to the book, three strange events happened on the day of Norman's birth. The lights in the maternity blew their fuses when they announced that he was a boy, the dogs across the street set up a strange chorus of howling around the same time, and two men finishing their shifts at Witchy Wieners saw a question mark shaped rainbow in the sky, even though it was one in the morning. *He (along with Neil, Salma, and Alvin) have the same science teacher named Mr. Feynman. Gallery Norman_-_Determined.jpg|"So whenever you wake up, you play this mean game, but you don't play fair!" paranorman 3.jpg|Norman with his family 016.mm_.fi_.tock_.op_.ParaNorman5.jpg tumblr_ma7vj8JrpQ1rvcz23o1_500.jpg tumblr_mafkklEj5I1ro9246o1_500.jpg Paranorman02.jpg Normanscared.PNG Norman1.PNG Norman_reading.PNG ParaNorman-2012-HD-Wallpaper.jpg paranorman-movie1.jpg paranorman-wp-07-1440.jpg Paranorman11.jpg group.PNG Category:Quotes Category:Characters Category:Babcocks Category:Males Category:Blithe Hollow Middle School Category:Main Character Category:Kids